because we are twins
by CloudsElf995
Summary: Jung changmin dan jung Changwook dua saudara kembar yang tumbuh dengan banyak perbedaan.
1. Chapter 1

We are twins

Cast : Ji Changwook as Jung Changwook

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Jung Jaejoong ( eomma Changmin/changwook)

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho (appa changmin/changwook)

Kim junsu

Park yoochun

Kim kibum

Cho kyuhyun

Choi minho

Jonghyun

Genre : family,brotherhip...

Summary : Jung Changmin dan Jung changwook,saudara kembar yang berbeda.

Seoul,18 februari 1993

Suasana tegang terjadi di depan ruang operasi sebuah rumah sakit,dimana sepasang namja dan yeoja paruh baya dan seorang namja berusia 25 tahun sedang menunggu kelahiran sang calon pewaris.

"tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit yun."ucap sang yeoja yg pusing melihat putra tunggal nya Jung yunho mondar mandir sejak tiba di rumah sakit

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang eomma,istri ku sedang berjuang di dalam sana."jawab Yunho

"Duduk lah sini yun,kami di sini juga sama tegang nya dengan mu."ujar sang appa Jung Hangeng

"ne appa."setelah 3 jam menunggu akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi.

"appa,eomma aku menjadi seorang appa,akhirnya aku menjadi seorang appa." Pekik yunho sambil memeluk sang eomma.

"ne yun."ucap sang eomma sambil membalas pelukan putra nya.

Cklek...

Pinru ruang operasi terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter berwajah imut,kim junsu yg merupakan sepupu dari kim jaejoong,atau sekarang nama nya menjadi jung jaejoong.

"selamat hyung,jaejoong hyung melahirkan putra kembar."ujar junsu

"junsu ah,bagaimana keadaan jaejoongie dan agya?" junsu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari sepupunya itu.

"jae hyung baik baik saja hyung,tapi salah satu dari anak mu terlahir dengan kondisi nya lemah hyung,tapi dia baik baik saja sekarang,sebentar lagi jae hyung akan di pindah kan ke ruang rawat hyung,kalian bisa menjenguk nya hyung."jelas junsu

"Lalu kapan kami bisa melihat cucu ku,junsu ah?"tanya

"besok bayi bayi itu akan di bawah ke ruang rawat jae hyung,ahjumma,atau kalian bisa melihat mereka di ruang bayi,kalau begitu aku permisi dulu hyung,ahjussi,ahjumma."setelah junsu pergi terlihat ranjang dimana jaejoong berbaring di dorong keluar dari ruang operasi.

Keesokan hari nya terlihat seorang namjasedang menggendong seorang bayi laki laki di sebuah kamar rawat vip,namja itu yunho yang juga sedang menunggu sang istri jung jaejoong sadar.

"Eenng.."terdengar lenguhan dari seorang namja cantik yang berada di ranjang pasien,membuat yunho segera menghampiri ranjang tersebut.

"Boo,chagia,kau sudah sadar?"tanya yunho saat melihat sepasang doe eyes itu terbuka.

"Yunnie,bagaimana agya?"tanya jaejoong namja cantik pemilik sepasang doe eyes itu.

"agya baik baik saja boo,lihat lah,yang berada di gendongan ku ini adalah changmin boo,dia adalah hyung nya."ucap yunho sambil menyerah kan changmin pada jaejoong dan berjalan ke arah box bayi di sisi kanan ranjang dan menggendong seorang bayi lagi.

"Sedangkan yang ini adalah changwook,dia adalah si bungsu boo,kondisinya jauh lebih baik dan lebih sehat dari pada changmin boo."jelas yunho dengan wajah sendu,sambil berjalan ke arah jaejoong

"changwookie kau akan menjadi pelindung untuk hyung mu changminnie."seru jaejoong.

"yunnie,kemana eommoni dan aboji?"tanya haejoong saat tidak melihat kedua mertua nya.

"Eomma dan appa harus pulang ke cina bpo,karna perusahaan di sana mengalami masalah."

Siapa yang menyangka lahir dengan kondisi yang berbeda membuat mereka berdua di besarkan dengan kasih sayang yang berbeda.

Seoul,23 april 1996

Saat ini keluarga jung sedang berada di salah satu mall di seoul yang merupakan milik keluarga jung.

"Appa,wookie mau boneka beluang itu."ucap bocah berusia 3 tahun itu sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih di dalam etalase sebuah toko boneka

"Eomma,minnie juga mau boneka yang itu."seru bocah satu nya sambil menunjuk boneka yang sama.

"ah,baiklah chagi,agashi bisa tolong berikan boneka itu dua?" kata sang appa,jung yunho.

"mianhae,tuan nyonya tapi boneka itu hanya tinggal satu."kata sang penjual boneka

"kalau begitu itu boneka wookie ne appa."

"anniya boneka itu buat minnie ne appa eomma."perkataan dari kedua putranya itu membuat yunho dan jaejoong bingung,hingga akhir nya sebuah keputusan di ambil tanpa melihat ada hati seorang anak yang terluka.

"ne,boneka itu untuk minnie,"kata sang eomma sambil memberikan boneka tersebut pada changmin.

"tapi itu boneka wookie eomma,"seru bocah kecil itu dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"kau bisa memilih boneka yang lain changwookie dan jangan menangis,kau itu namja,dan namja itu tidak menangis hanya karena boneka."seru sang eomma.

"wookie tidak jadi boneka nya appa"kata changwook lirih.

"Baiklah kajja kita pulang."ajak sang appa setelah selesai membayar boneka tersebut.

Seoul,29 februari 1998

Di dalam sebuah mansion mewah terlihat dua orang bocah kembar berusia 5 tahun sedang bermain kejar kejaran.

"kajja,wookie ah tangkap hyung kalau bisa."seru bocah yang lebih tua 3 menit dari bocah yang sedang mengejar.

"minnie hyung,jangan lari kesana hyung nanti di marahi eomma hyung."seru bocah satu nya changwook sambil mengejar sang hyung yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah guci besar.

Prang...

"Huuuwwweee..."tangisan dua bocah itu terdengar setelah bunyi guci pecah dan pecahan nya berserakan di sekitar dua bocah kembar itu.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki dari dua orang yang sedang berlari terdengar mendekati kedua bocah itu.

"Omona changminie,kau terluka,gwanchana chagi,"sang eomma yang datang dan langsung menggendong changmin yang menangis kencang karena kaki nya tergores serpihan guci keramik.

"Changwookie,bukan kah sudah eomma bilang,jangan bermain di balik guci dan sudah berapa kali eomma bilang pada mu jangan membuat hyung mu terluka,kajja changminie eonma obati luka mu ne."marah sang eomma tanpa melihat apakah changwook juga terluka atau tidak kemudian meninggalkan changwook dengan seseorang yang dari tadi melihat dalam diam .

"Hiks hiks hiks wookie juga berdarah eomma,appo."tangis changwook sambil melihat kaki nya yang berdarah.

"changwookie chagi,sini halmoni obati luka nya ne."kata orang yang ternyata adalah sosok Jung heechul sang halmoni dari dua bocah kembar itu.

"ne,hiks halmoni hiks hiks appo hiks."

"changwookie,apa kau mau ikut halmoni ke cina."tanya heechul sambil menggendong changwook dan mendapat anggukan dari bocah yang menyembunyikan wajah nya di potongan leher sang halmoni.

Tbc

Lanjut or hapus

Hy lian balik lagi bawa ff baru nih,mian ya kalau ceritanya agak aneh.

Ff ini jug lian publish di wattpad..


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul,05 mei 2010

Changwook pov.

Sudah 12 tahun aku meninggal kan korea,sekarang aku harus kembali ke korea,satu bulan yang lalu mereka pergi ke cina untuk meminta ku pulang ke korea,alasan nya karna jika aku tetap di cina tidak akan ada yang merawat ku.

Ya halmoni yang merawat ku selama 12 tahun ini meninggal dunia sebulan yang lalu menyusul haraboji yang sudah meninggal dunia 4 tahun yang lalu.

Dan sekarang di sini lah aku di depan mansion keluarga jung,salah satu keluarga paling di hormati di korea,tidak ada yang menjemput ku di bandara karena mereka semua beralasan sedang sibuk.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku memasuki mansion mewah itu,apa aku bisa kembali tinggal di sini.

Ting tong

Tak lama setelah aku menekan bel pintu di hadapan ku di buka oleh lee ahjumma,lee ahjumma langsung menyambut ku dan menyuruh ku masuk dan mengatakan bahwa eomma dan changmin hyung sedang di ruang tengah

"Changwookie."changmin hyung langsung menerjang tubuh ku saat aku memasuki ruang tengah.

"ehm,hyung bisa kau lepaskan pelukan mu,aku tidak bisa bernafas."kata ku sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan changmin hyung.

"Annyeong changwook-ah."hah sudah ku duga..

"An..annyeong eomma."sapaan eomma terdengar begitu dingin di telingaku,nada yang selalu aku dengar sejak aku masih kecil.

"Ah,kajja changwookie,aku antar kan kau ke kamar mu."changmin hyung akhirnya menyeret ku naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar ku berada.

Changmin hyung berbicara banyak pada ku,menjelaskan ini dan itu pada ku,bahkan menunjukkan seragam sekolah ku,yang bisa aku pakai besok pagi.

"Changwookie,istirahat lah besok kita akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama."akhirnya changmin hyung meninggalkan ku sendiri di kamar,setelah changmin hyung keluar aku segera membaringkan badan ku di ranjang sampai akhir nya terlelap.

Changwooki end pov.

Keesokan hari nya di mansion keluarga jung,terlihat seorang namja bermata musang yang sedang memeluk seorang manja cantik yang menjadi istri nya.

"yunnie,lepaskan biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakan ku,sebentar lagi anak anak akan turun,lebih baik kau mandi dan segera sarapan bersama anak anak yunnie."

"anniya boo,aku ingin morning kiss ku dulu boo."manja sang yunho sambil mencium bibir sang istri,tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata yang melihat adegan romantis mereka,hingga terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari menuruni tangga.

"Annyeong,wookie ah,apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri di sini?"tanya changmin sambil mengikuti arah pandangan sang dongsaeng.

"ya eomma appa,bisa kah hentikan acara mesum kalian,kalian meracuni mata dongsaeng ku."seru changmin saat melihat apa yang di lakukan kedua orang tua nya,hingga kedua orang tua nya berhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara.

"Ya jung changmin,kau mengganggu kegiatan appa saja."keluh yunho saat melihat siapa peluku yang merusak moment romantisnya dengan sang istri.

"Appa cepat lah mandi dan bersiap atau aku dan changwook akan terlambat ke sekolah."seru changmin cuek,berbeda dengan changwook yang menundukkan kepala nya dan mendudukkan diri di meja makan.

Setelah 30 menit menunggu sang kepala keluarga mandi dan bersiap akhirnya mereka memulai sarapan dengan diam.

"Changwook ah,apa kau siap mulai sekolah hari ini?"sang appa akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

"ne appa."

"jangan membuat masalah dan merepotkan hyung mu."sang eomma ikut berbicara pada sang bungsu,sedangkan sang putra sulung tetap asik melahap makanan di hadapan nya tanpa terganggu .

"ne eomma." Jawab changwook sambil menunduk.

"aku selesai,changwookie kajja kita berangkat,appa kami tunggu di mobil cepat lah."seru changmin sambil menarik changwook pergi ke mobil sang appa yang akan mengantar mereka ke sekolah.

SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

Shinki high school adalah sekolah milik keluarga jung,dimana hanya anak orang kaya yang bisa masuk ke sana tapi ada juga anak anak yang masuk ke sana dengan prestasi nya.

Changwook dan Changmin akhirnya sampai di sekolahdan di sambut teriakan histeris dari fans changmin,dan bisik bisik dari sebagian siswa dan siswi yang melihat changwook berjalan di belakang changmin

"siapa itu yang berjalan bersama changmin oppa?"

"apa itu saudara changmin oppa,wajah nya sangat mirip dengan changmin oppa?"

"siapa namja itu,dia tidak pantas berjalan dengan changmin oppa,lihat saja penampilannya yang sangat jelek itu."

Bisik bisik yang terdengar makin membuat changwook berjalan menundukkan kepalanya,karena bisikan bisikan itu terdengar sampai dia masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Aku akan menunggu mu di kantin saat istirahat nanti wookie ah."seru changmin sebelum pergi ke kelas nya.

"Ne hyung."

Changmin pov.

"Hah...siswi siswi itu sungguh berisik,bagaimana jika changwookie terganggu karena ocehan mereka yang tidak penting itu..."

Hah kenapa aku terus menggerutu setelah mengantarkan changwookie ke ruang kepala sekolah,seandainya dia tidak berpenampilan seperti itu aku bisa pastikan banyak yang akan menyukainya ,aku tau pasti nanti aku akan di serbu pertanyaan dari sahabat sahabat ku di kelas.

Aku berada di kelas 11-A,ya karena aku anak yang jenius tentu saja,tak terasa aku sudah sampai di kelas,benar dugaan ku kan baru saja aku masuk ke kelas aku sudah di tarik oleh sahabat sahabat ku.

"Changmin-ah,siapa yang tadi berangkat bersama mu?"tuh kan belum juga duduk di bangku ku,aku sudah di todong pertanyaan dari minho,salah satu sahabat ku selain jonghyun dan kyuhyunie.

"Changmin ah,apa benar yang bersama mu tadi adalah saudara mu?"kali ini jonghyun yang bertanya.

"Ne,dia adalah dongsaeng kembar ku."jawab ku santai sambil memakan roti yang aku dapat dari fans ku tadi.

"MWO...dongsaeng kembar?"seru semua teman sekelas ku yang ikut mendengarkan obrolan ku dengan sahabat sahabat ku.

"ne,waeyo?"hhahaha lucu juga melihat mereka kaget seperti itu.

"Yak,Cwang kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau punya saudara kembar huh."hah kali ini my baby kyunie yang bertanya.

"kalian tidak pernah bertanya pada ku bukan."mereka mengganggu ku dengan pertanyaan mereka,apa mereka tidak lihat aku sedang berkencan dengan kekasih ku hehehe.

Aku tidak menghiraukan mereka karena songsaengnim sudah datang.

Changmin end pov.

Sementara itu di kelas 11-B,seorang anak berpenampilan culun dengan pakaian yang di rapi,kemeja yang di masukkan dan di kancing penuh,rambut belah tengah dan klimis serta kaca mata besar,ya dia adalah jung changwook murid baru yang membuat satu sekolah heboh karena berjalan dengan sang pangeran sekolah changmin.

kelas 11-B

"Annyeong yorobeun,hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan,kenalkan diri mu."kata nam sonsaengmin pada changwook yang berdiri di sebelah nya sambil menunduk.

"An...annyeong,joneun jung changwook imnida,aku pindahan dari cina."changwook mengenalkan diri nya sambil melihat teman teman baru nya sekilas.

"Apa ada yang mau bertanya?" nam sonsaengnim memberi kesempatan pada murid murid nya untuk bertanya.

"apa benar kau seorang jung,kau saudara kembar changmin?"tiba tiba ada seorang siswi yang bertanya dan di samvut tawa teman yang lain nya kecuali seorang namja berwajah datar yang memandang tajam pada changwook.

"ah..ah..sudah sudah,perkenalan nya di lanjut nanti waktu istirahat saja,sekarang changwook kamu bisa duduk di samping kibum,kim kibum angkat tangan mu."seorang siswa di bangku belakang mengangkat tangan nya ,dia adalah siswa yang tadi menatap changwook tajam,changwook pun berjalan ke arah bangku nya dan duduk di sana.

"An..annyeong."sapa changwook pada namja dingin itu,tapi tidak ada jawaban dari namja di samping nya tersebut,membuat changwook mengalihkan pandangan ke arah papan tulis.

Changwook pov.

Seperti nya banyak anak anak yang tidak suka pada ku,contoh nya saja saat ini aku sedang berada di toilet karena tadi ada seorang sunbae yang secara sengaja menumpahkan minuman nya ke seragam ku,akhirnya aku harus mengganti seragam sekolah ku dengan baju olah raga,aku takut changmin hyung marah pada ku jadi aku berbohong pada nya tentang insiden penyiraman minuman tadi.

Setelah dari toilet aku langsung menghampiri changmin hyung di kantin,aku bisa melihat changmin hyung sedang duduk dengan teman teman nya,awal nya aku memutuskan untuk kemvali ke kelas tapi sayang nya changmin hyung terlanjur melihat ku san menghampiri ku,aku takut changmin hyung akan di jauhi teman teman nya saat tau aku bergabung dengan mereka…

Tapi ternyata dugaan ku salah mereka sangat baik pada ku,tapi aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan berteman dengan siapa pun di sini.

Changwook end pov.

Skip...

Seorang pemuda berjidat lebar sedang berdiri di samping mobil sport merah nya yang berada di depan gerbang Shinki high school,sambil tebar pesona pada siswi siswi yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang tapi saat melihat orang yang di tunggu keluar dari gerbang dia pun menegakkan badan nya.

"My little prince."seru namja berjidat lebar itu,park yoochun.

"ya my little prince apa kau lupa pada ku?"kata yoochun pada seorang siswa cupu yang lewat di depan nya sambil menunduk,panggilan itu membuat siswa cupu yang ternyata changwook itu menoleh kaget.

"playboy hyung."seru changwook kaget dan segera memeluk yoochun.

"Ya,jangan panggil aku seperti itu,dan apa apa an penampilan mu ini,kau membuat mata hyung iritasi."kata yoochun saat melihat penampilan changwook.

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung."elak changwook saat yoochun akan melepas kaca mata nya.

"Hah,kajja hyung antar kau pulang."akhirnya dua namja beda usia itu memutuskan untuk pulang.

Di dalam mobil yoochun hanya ada keheningan karena tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan,sampai...

"Hyung kau sedang apa di sini?"akgirnya changwook bertanya karena penasaran akan tujuan yoochun ke korea.

"hyung akan meneruskan kuliah hyung di sini,dan menemani mu."ya yoochun berusia 22 tahun,dan sekarang kuliah semester 6 jurusan bisnis.

"Hyung yakin hanya itu saja alasan hyung?"sepertinya changwook tidak percaya pada yoochun.

"sudah lah kita sudah sampai,kita bahas ini nanti malam saja ok mu little prince."yoochun pun turun dari mobil nya di ikuti changwook yang cemberut.

"Annyeong hyung."yoochun berteriak sambil memasuki mansion keluarga penghuni yang berada di dalam nya berjengkit kaget,siapa lagi kalau bukan jaejoong,yunho dan changmin.

"Omo,chunnie ah,kenapa kau datang kemari tidak mengabari hyung dulu."seru jaejoong saat tahu siapa pelaku pembuat keributan.

"sengaja hyung,lagi pula aku juga merindukan my little prince."kata yoochoon sambil duduk di sofa,sedangkan orang yang di panggil my little prince sudah naik ke kamar nya tanpa menyapa kedua orang tua nya.

"lalu apa yang akan kau laku kan di sini yoochun-ah?"tanya yunho,sedangkan yang di tanya hanya tersenyum charming.

"Tentu saja aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ku hyung."

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau cuma ingin melanjutkan kuliah mu di sini secara suka rela." yunho mulai menatap curiga pada yoochun.

"Hhm,ternyata kau sangat peka hyung." yoochun yang semula bersikap santai mulai menatap yunho serius.

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun,aku hanya ingin memastikan semua kembali pada tempatnya,aku hanya memastikan bahwa malaikat ku aman di sini." setelah mengatakan hal itu yoochun langsung pergi meninggalkan yunho dan jaejoong yang mendang dengan takut.

To be continue

Lanjut or hapus...?


	3. Chapter 3

Haii...author balik lagi bawa lanjutan cerita gak jelas nih...

Mian kalau banyak typo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau cuma ingin melanjutkan kuliah mu di sini secara suka rela." yunho mulai menatap curiga pada yoochun.

"Hhm,ternyata kau sangat peka hyung." yoochun yang semula bersikap santai mulai menatap yunho serius.

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun,aku hanya ingin memastikan semua kembali pada tempatnya,aku hanya memastikan bahwa malaikat ku aman di sini." setelah mengatakan hal itu yoochun langsung pergi meninggalkan yunho dan jaejoong yang mendang dengan takut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sampai kapan pun aku tak akan biarkan itu terjadi."jaejoong akhirnya buka suara saat melihat yoochun meninggalkan mereka.

"hm kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap yoochun sambil berjalan ke kamar tamu.

Saat yoochun sedang berada di kamar tiba tiba ponsel milik nya berbunyi tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk yang membuat yoochun langsung berlari ke luar rumah.

"ya,yoochun hyung,kau mau kemana?"

"aish,hyung itu selalu saja seenaknya sendiri."gerutu changwook saat pertanyaan nya tidak di jawab oleh yoochun yang berlari keluar rumah,bahkan kehadirannya tidak di sadari oleh yoochun.

Suasana makan malam kali ini terlihat berbeda karena ada banyak sekali menu makanan di atas meja makan.

"Huwa...bulgogi!"seru changmin senang saat melihat makanan kesukaan nya ada di meja makan.

"minnie-ah,makan lah yang banyak,ah,changwookie apakah kau mau bulgogi,bukan kah kamu juga suka bulgogi."jaejoong menawarkan bulgogi saat melihat changwook tidak mengambil sang eomma justru membuat changwook membeku.

"an..aniya eomma."ucap changwook lirih.

"ah kalau begitu bulgogi changwookie buat hyung saja ne."seru changmin sambil melahap bulgogi nya .

"aku selesai,eomma appa,hyung,aku ke kamar dulu."

"aku juga sudah selesai eomma,aku mau ke rumah babykyu dulu ne."ucap changmin sambil mencium eomma dan appa nya,dan pergi keluar changmin keluar terlihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi di wajah jaeejoong yang berubah sinis.

Malam itu di salah satu kamar di mansion jung,terlihat seorang namja yang sedang mencoba memejamkan mata nya untuk tidur,tapi seperti nya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ayolah changwookie lupakan tentang bulgogi tadi."gerutu changwook.

"tapi aku tidak bisa tidur."changwook akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil jaket dan dompet nya lalu pergi changwook ketahui bahwa jaejoong sang eomma melihat dia keluar dan mengikuti nya.

"malam malam begini anak itu akan pergi kemana?"tanya jaejoong bingung sambil terus mengikuti changwook.

Changwook terus saja berjalan ke arah restoran yang menjual bulgogi,lalu memesan 3 porsi bulgogi dan memakan nya sendirian tanpa tahu bahwa sang eomma sedang melihat nya dari seberang jalan,sambil tersenyum sinis.

"dasar anak tidak tahu diri,sudah bagus tadi aku memberinya makan,sepertinya aku bisa sedikit memberinya pelajaran."gumam jaejoong senang sambil menerawang jauh ke sana.

Flashback

"Eomma,minnie mau bulgogi lagi."suara changmin memecah keheningan yang terjadi di meja makan keluarga kecil jung itu.

"Aniya hyung,ini bulgogi wookie."seru changwook saat tahu bahwa changmim sedang melihat ke arah mangkuk bulgogi miliknya.

"Ani minnie mau bulgogi eomma."rengek changmin.

"changminnie bukan nya kamu sudah makan banyak,itu bulgogi buat wookie ne chagi."akhirnya sang kepala keluarga mencoba mebujuk changmin.

"Anniya anniya minnie mau bulgogi."

"ne..ne..woikie ah,biarkan bulgogi itu untuk hyung ne."bujuk sang appa pada changwook supaya changmin berhenti menangis.

"anniya appa ini bulgogi wookie."changwook menolak dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Wookie ah,berikan bulgogi itu pada hyung mu,bukannya kamu sudah makan banyak tadi."sang eomma yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan akhirnya berbicara pada changwook dengan sedikit membentak.

"ta...ta...tapi eomma..."changwook tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat sang eomma melotot padanya.

Flashback end.

Jaejoong yang dari tadi asik melihat changwook yang sedang makan di dalam restoran itu teringat kejadian saat dirinya membentak changwook yang saat itu berusia 3 tahun.

"apa kau masih takut wookie-ah."ujar jaejoong lirih sambil berjalan meninggal kan changwook yang sedang makan dengan tersenyum.

Setelah puas menikmati bulgoginya,changwook mulai berjalan pulang,saat sampai di rumah changmin berjalan pelan saat masuk ke rumah,saat tiba tiba jaejoong menyalakan lampu.

"Kau dari mana changwookie?"

"ak...aku dari taman tadi eomma,aku ke kamar dulu annyeong eomma."changwook tidak berani menatap sang eomma menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"siapa yang memperbolehkan mu masuk ke kamar mu changwookie."ujar jaejoong sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ma...ma...maafkan aku eomma."changwook tau bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi,melihat sang eomma yang mulai berjalan ke arah nya.

"malam ini kau tidur di luar,itu karena kau berbohong dan keluar tanpa ijin."seru jaejoong setelah menarik changwook dan mengunci nya di luar rumah.

"eomma eomma tolong buka pintunya...eomma aku minta maaf aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi nya...tolong buka pintu nya eomma...di sini dingin."rancau changwook sambil tetap mengetuk pintu berharap sang eomma mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sedangkan di dalam rumah terlihat bahwa jaejoong tersenyum puas dengan apa yang di lakukan.

"Itu belum seberapa di bandingkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan,aku akan membuat mu menyerahkan kunci itu."jaejoong bergumam lirih sambil berlalu memasuki kamarnya,tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada changwook.

Sedangkan di depan pintu utama mansion mewah itu changwook masih mencoba mengetuk supaya di bukakan pintu sambil terus merancau dan memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah.

"Eomma tolong buka pintu nya di sini gelap sekali."

"Eomma tolong aku takut di sini."changwook terus memanggil sang eomma yang bahkan tidak peduli padanya,hingga akhirnya di la sadar seberapa keras pun dia berteriak dan mengetuk pintu eomma nya tidak akan membukakan pintu untuk nya.

Changwook mencoba menghalau rasa takut nya dengan menenggelamkan wajah nya di antara lutut,tidak ada kah yang tau bahwa changwook sangat takut terhadap gelap,sedangkan halaman depan yang luas itu sangat gelap karena jaejoong sengaja mematikan semua lampu di sana.

" halmoni...wookie takut,eomma mengunci wookie di liar lagi

...tolong wookie halmoni..."changwook mulai merancau lagi dan menangis sambil menyebut sang halmoni yang sudah meninggal.

"Halmoni...kenapa halmoni tidak mengajak wookie,kenapa halmoni meninggalkan wookie di sini...halmoni wookie rindu halmoni..."changwook terus menangis dan merancau sampai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Byur...

Siraman air itu berhasil membangunkan sosok changwook yang sejak semalam meringkuk kedinginan di depan pintu mansion itu terbangun dan menggigil.

" bangun,dan masuk ke kamar mu sekarang juga!"bentak pelaku penyiraman yang tak lain adalah eommanya.

"Eo..eo..eomma..." changwook menatap takut pada sang eomma yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Cepat masuk dan jangan bilang apa apa pada hying ke sayangan mu itu atau kau akan tau akibatnya." mendengar ucapan dingin sang eomma membuat changwook langsung berlari ke dalam kamar tanpa menghiraukan bahwa kepala nya terasa sangat pusing dan tubuh nya juga sangat lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi malam jaejoong bertingkah seoalah tidak terjadi apa apa saat sarapan berlangsung,bahkan jaejoong berakting seolah tidak tahu menahu soal changwook yang terlihat pucat.

"Changwookie, neo gwaenchana?" tnya changmin khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat changwook.

"Naneun gwaenchana hyung." sahut changwook lirih sambil terus menunduk.

"Jika kau sakit lebih baik tidak usah bersekolah hari ini wookie ah,hyung akan ijin kan ke lee songsaengnim." bujuk changmin.

"Anniya,gwaenchana hyung,eomma appa aku sudah selesai,aku berangkat dulu,annyeong." changwook langsung bergegas keluar dari mansion untuk menghindari tatapan tajam sang eomma san pertanyaan sang hyung.

.

.

.

.

Changwook sedang berjalan ke halte bus sendirian karena tadi dia meninggalkan sang hyung begiti saja,padahal changwook tahu bahwa jarak rumah dan sekolah nya cukup jauh tapi menurutnya jauh lebih baik dari pada harus menjawab pertanyaan sang hyung.

Tak sampai 10 menit changwook menunggu,bus yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah pun sampai,changwook segera naik dan memilih tempat duduk paling belakang di dekat jendela.

"Kenapa eomma sangat membenci ku?" gumam changwook saat pengingat perlakuan eomma nya selama ini.

Changwook terus melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela selama perjalan ke sekolah,bahkan sampai bus berhenti di halte tujuan pun changwook masih melamun mealipun kaki nya membawanya untuk berjalan menuruni bus tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Changwook berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah nya dengan kepala tertunduk,kepala nya terasa sangat berat dan badannya sangat lemas,tapi changwook memaksakan untuk bersekolah dari pada harus melihat tatapan tajam eomma nya saat di rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kepala ku berat sekali..." gumam changwook memegang kepalanya sambil terus berjalan ke tangga yang akan membawanya ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 tanpa tahu ada seorang siswa yang berlari ke arah nya... Sambil berteriak padanya

.

.

.

.

"Awas..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK...

T...B...C

Maaf kalau makin gak jelas ya, , ,


End file.
